I Felt Her There
by KatrinaDream13
Summary: Takes place in What If's and Where's Austin. What is going through Austin's mind when Ally ends up between his legs. Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally at all.
1. Chapter 1

**This was a one-shot request I got asked to do. It takes place during What If's and Where's Austin, episode 3-02. It is what is going through Austin's mind when he returns to the bus and Ally ends up between his legs. **

I returned to the bus an hour after I left with delicious smelling breakfast burritos in my possession. I walk into the front lounge and immediately get tackled by my three friends they are all frantic and hugging me like crazy and talking at the same time, I only caught some of what they said. I was pinned against the wall of the bus and the couch and my three friends. I heard Trish say something about a kiss and Dez. That was shocking. Then I realized that Ally, beautiful, smart, kind, talented, gorgeous Ally was between my legs.

She is tiny and only weighs about a hundred pounds but she's oh so curvy in all the right places. It felt so right having her there, between my legs, she fit nicely. She was still only in her pajamas and it's Ally so they're simple and cute, nothing that should get a guy excited but I would be lying if I didn't say I felt a tiny little bit of a twitch in my pants when I realized that her chest was smashed up against mine. I can't even describe what that felt like. It was seriously one of the most amazing things I ever felt, tied probably for number one, with the times I'd kissed Ally. I don't even think Ally realized where she was or how much of our bodies were actually touching she just seemed so relieved to see me. If I didn't get her away from me soon, I wouldn't be just partially hard, I'd be full and I she'd know and I didn't want that. Mostly because I'm pretty sure she'd be scared and possibly disgusted with me.

"What went on in here?" I asked in somewhat of an over dramatic tone but it got them off of me. My mind isn't quit sure what they all said or exactly what I answered. All I knew is that I was going outside to do something with Dez and that was good I had to get away from Ally in those pajamas, the shorts showing off a lot of her lovely legs and nice ass. I told Dez that before we started whatever it was we were going to play I had to pee, so I headed in the direction of the rest rooms. Dez went to the side of the bus to wait for me.

I wasn't too far gone that I couldn't will my excitement away so I started thinking of anything other then Ally. My grandma, dead puppies, beached Orcas, Dez in tutu with fairy wings and tiara. I managed to force away the slight erection and made myself laugh with the Dez thing and headed back over to hang with Dez.

**A/N I know it's another short one but hey it's complete and probably what would have happened if Austin and Ally were that close and she was in that position with him. Austin being a hormonal teenage boy yet having high respect for Ally, he would not let her know he was the least bit excited. Being a Disney Chanel show and they couldn't put this on tv, I'm sure this is what the writers really had in mind. And now this had become a two shot I updated and there is now an additional chapter. If you have something you want me to write about let me know. I love you all so much! Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note: It was requested by CookiesFly for a second chapter to this story. Thanks for the idea help with it too. It actually came quickly to me after that, like I couldn't go to sleep till I wrote it out. So this one's for you. (Also, I have been forgetting to put the disclaimer on my stories…. So I don't own Austin and Ally)**

Later that night I found myself unable to sleep. I couldn't really stop thinking about Ally. I had missed her so much when she wasn't with us on tour. She'd only been back with us a few days and I really didn't have any alone time with her yet. And as events of earlier showed it was obvious my body apparently had missed her as well and not just my heart. I wasn't sure If Ally would still be awake but I took a chance. I knew that in our bunks our heads were towards each other so I knocked lightly on the dividing wall. I heard a light tap back. I opened my curtain, stuck my head out and whispered her name. Not that it would wake anyone up. Trish was a heavy sleeper and Dez always had headphones in. She opened her curtain and her head popped out smiling.

"You can't sleep either?" She asked softly. "I'm having trouble getting used to the motion of the bus." She yawned, clearly tired but at least happy to be with us.

"Well, I can sleep anywhere, so that's not the problem." I admitted.

"What is?" She asked.

"Well I was thinking about earlier when you guys tackled me in a bear hug and I realized you hugged me more than the others and that made me feel bad because since you've been on tour we haven't had any Austin and Ally time and I miss that." I blushed a bit, glad that it was dark enough that she wouldn't notice. I guess I'm not really over her at all. In fact I'm pretty sure I love the girl. But I couldn't let her know that because I was terrified she didn't feel the same way. She was the only girl I ever felt shy and nervous around. Plus I was remembering that our closeness had made me a little too excited and that I for sure didn't want her to know.

"Austin, I missed you too and I miss our special time together. Is there any chance we can sneak off and do something alone tomorrow?" Ally sighed.

"I don't think so. Jimmy and Trish planned out the whole day for radio interviews." I replied heavily.

"That stinks.' She scrunched her nose. Damn, that's cute.

"What did you mean you can't get used to the motion of the bus?" I asked. I was curious. The rest of us found it soothing. I heard her laugh a little. "You're afraid you're going to fall out of the bunk aren't you?" I asked snickering a little under my breath.

"Well yeah, I mean we could go around a sharp turn or something and I could fall right out. That's why I said I wanted a bottom bunk." She replied in her adorable awkward way.

"I can help with that." I said.

"How" she questioned.

"You trust me, right." I saw her nod. "I can hug you till you fall asleep."

"Awwah that's sweet, but how, you're over there, I'm over here." She pointed out.

"Ally, aren't you the smart one?" I teased.

"I'm sorry, I'm just so tired, I haven't slept well in almost a week." She yawned again. "Please enlighten me." Then she laughed.

"I could come over there or you could come here." I said with a hint of hope.

"You mean share a bunk, they're kind of small." Ally pointed out.

"They're big enough. I am pretty big and have room, and you're tiny so we'd fit together."

"Are you sure? I don't want to be a bother." She bit her lip with nervousness.

"Ally, you are never a bother." With that she practically leapt out of her bunk and into mine. She climbed over me and I pulled the covers down so she could get under. I was on the outside and I wrapped my arm around her.

"Better?" I asked.

"Yes, now if anything happens, you'll fall out and I'll be safe." She teased.

"Don't worry that won't happen." I squeezed her tighter. " But if for some strange reason I do fall out, I'm not letting you go and you'll come too." We giggled together.

"Seriously, Austin, thank you, you are the best." She snuggled up even closer to me. She smelled so good. Like a sweet, fresh spring breeze. I loved the feel of her body against mine again. Hopefully this time my body wouldn't betray me. I really was just trying to be a good friend. She's just so perfect.

"Ally, I would do anything for you." Soon I heard Ally's breathing get light and slow. She was asleep. That's when I was able to drift off into dreamland myself.

I heard some talking but it was distant until I recognized the voices. It was Dez and Trish.

"Should we wake them up?" Trish asked. She didn't know I was awake, my eyes were still closed.

"No, it's too cute. Do you think they got back together last night?" Dez replied.

"I don't know." Trish answered. "But we should wake up Austin because if Ally sees his excitement she'll freak out." My eyes shot open and I became aware of my surroundings. Ally was still in arms, smelling wonderful and feeling wonderful. Oh shit, I did have a serious case of morning wood. I gently rolled out of bed and headed to bathroom, with laughs coming from Dez and Trish. I hoped they let Ally sleep longer, she needs it.


End file.
